Downtime
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Cinder Fall is a wealthy executive of Salem Enterprises. And while her career interests lie in her company, there's nothing she enjoys more than coming home to her… assistant, Emerald. (Modern AU) Collaboration with The Wayward Typhoon


Cinder sighed deeply as she pushed open the door to her home. It had been a long day for her, and she wanted nothing more than to relax. It was Friday, after all. The beginning of what promised to be a very enjoyable weekend.

Especially given who was already home.

She sauntered into the kitchen area, dropping her purse on the counter. Her assistant/roommate Emerald was already working on dinner. It smelled pretty good…

"Oh, hey, Cinder," Emerald chirped. "How was your day at work? You were really excited this morning about that merger with Beacon Tech."

"Let's just say we're already lawyering up," Cinder sighed, retrieving a beverage from the refrigerator.

"Oof, sounds rough."

The brunette slumped into one of the chairs at the table. "I swear, if his mother wasn't the CEO, I'd toss my secretary out on his ass."

Emerald left the ingredients to the stew, and walked up behind Cinder, bringing her hands to her tense shoulders. "Wow, no wonder there's so many knots here." She began to slowly massage Cinder, who groaned in approval.

"If this wasn't Friday, I probably would have called in sick tomorrow," Cinder droned. "On account of a probable migraine."

"Probably," Emerald snickered, and moved her hands to Cinder's lower back, pulling up a chair next to her.

Cinder leaned into her assistant's hands, making her satisfaction no secret. "Oh, you are so good to me, Emerald. Why doesn't everyone have somebody like you?"

"Eh, they probably can't afford me."

Cinder chuckled. "Well, once I'm queen of the world, I'm going to pass a decree that everybody have their own personal masseuse for stressful work days. Everyone needs to feel like this at some point."

Emerald pressed into a huge knot on her back, and Cinder groaned even tighter.

"What are you even cooking over there?"

Emerald continued her reign of her boss' body. "I thought you'd appreciate something hearty. It's a chicken stew I've been working on in my spare time."

"Mm, sounds pretty good," Cinder sighed.

"I thought it would," Emerald smirked, her hands coming to the front of Cinder's torso.

"You thought right," the brunette groaned, sinking her own hands into her lap.

Emerald's hands worked dexterously, covering just about every inch of Cinder's body, and eventually slowly working their way up her ribcage.

"Mm, yeah… God, it's like I gave you a map of me…"

"I don't need one," Emerald drawled as her hands slyly raised themselves to just under Cinder's chest. Her lips crept up to the brunette's ear.

"I know my way around."

Emerald's fingers eased their way up, coming to the underside of her breasts, at which point Cinder rather abruptly stood up. "Not just yet, Em," she intoned. "I never get into my downtime in work clothes."

"Right, sorry," Emerald stammered, going back over to the stew. "Forgot."

"It's quite alright," the brunette sighed. "How long until dinner?"

Emerald stirred the pot. "Well, it's all cooked now if you're ready."

"Splendid. I'm starving."

* * *

Dinner was quite simple that night. No real need for any kind of fancy setup, just a casual dinner of stew and toast between roommates.

"So, if you're willing to share," Emerald cautiously asked, "what exactly happened at work today."

Cinder sighed. "Well, I'm not one to point fingers, but I can say with full confidence that that secretary of mine, Russell, is the reason for my stress today.

"Believe me, I tried to make this all work, I had everything all prepared for the meeting that would seal this merger. Unfortunately, it happened to be scheduled at the very same time as a meeting that was paramount to me keeping my job. And guess whose fault that was."

She sighed. "I of course had to keep my position, but that meant the merger is now scheduled for next quarter, which we simply can't afford. I swear, if it wasn't for a few very dedicated accountants, we'd be bankrupt right now."

Emerald slowly whistled. "Sounds like a rough day for Salem Enterprises."

"Tell me about it," Cinder moaned. "But, that's not important now. It's Friday, Emerald. And that means a night of nothing but… downtime."

Emerald shivered. "I-I see," she said, breathily, before continuing with dinner.

* * *

The water lapped at Cinder's skin as she reclined in the large bathtub, the heat of the water soothing her aching muscles. She sighed, feeling wisps of steam practically caress her face. She was very thankful that it was Friday. After the day she had, she needed this bath. It was wonderful downtime… but even so, it wasn't quite downtime. That came later.

Though judging by the sound of the bathroom door creaking open, it wouldn't be all that much later. A smile graced her lips as she leaned back more into the tub.

Sure enough, Emerald soon came up to the side of the tub, draped in a green bathrobe. She smiled, shyly, yet sultrily. "I was hoping now would be a good time to start our… downtime?" she asked, breathily.

Cinder slyly smirked, crawling up to Emerald. "Downtime would be perfect right about now," she whispered, reaching up, slowly undoing the strap on Emerald's robe. Emerald, in turn, shrugged it off, exposing her body.

Cinder's eyes studied Emerald's form intently. Her shapely breasts, her toned stomach, and her curvy thighs. But as always, what really caught her eye was what lay right between Emerald's legs.

Her eight-inch penis.

Blushing under her boss' gaze, Emerald stepped into the tub, and let herself melt into the warm water.

Cinder slowly brought herself around to sit at Emerald's side, stroking her thigh under the water. "Mm… I've been waiting all week for this," she purred. Emerald shivered, feeling herself getting harder. Cinder's hand darted to her other thigh skipping where Emerald really wanted.

"You're…" Emerald sighed, "You're sure you want to start your downtime by doing this to me?" Cinder smirked but stayed silent, making Emerald huff. "You know I hate your teasing."

"I know," smirked Cinder. "But isn't it all the sweeter when I finally get down to business?" Her head ducked underwater, and she started to run her tongue down Emerald's shaft. Above the surface, Emerald moaned. The preliminaries were over.

Their downtime had begun.

Cinder's head bobbed up and down as she took Emerald's cock in her mouth. She went slow at first, the water moving with each headbob. It was a few seconds before Cinder sat up, taking a few deep breaths. Before Emerald could say anything Cinder went back down, this time going a little faster than before.

Before long, Emerald's hands were on the back of Cinder's head as she increased her pace. In no time at all, Emerald had reached her limit, her hips bucking as she came right down Cinder's throat. It took Emerald a bit before she came down from her high, and soon, Cinder came up from under the water, coughing a little.

Cinder hummed, licking her lips. "Yum." Emerald gave a nervous chuckle, shifting in her spot.

Cinder rose from the tub, stepping out and swaying her hips. She plucked a towel off the rack, and began running it all over herself. Seeing her chance, Emerald stepped out of the bath, her cock hardening once more. She ducked under the towel, and wrapped her arms around Cinder's waist surprising the other women. Emerald rested her chin on Cinder's shoulder as she let her hand run up her thigh.

Cinder shivered at her presence. "Hello, Emerald…"

"Hello Cinder…" Emerald said with a smirk. She felt the women under her embrace shiver a bit more, though she tried to hide it. Em let her moist fingers glide across her skin. Though she wanted to tease Cinder, she knew it wouldn't get her that far tonight, so she decided to please her. For now.

Emerald moved her hand slightly closer, letting her fingers dip into Cinder's vagina, the warmth radiating from her core. Cinder must have enjoyed the blowjob, for she was already soaking… dripping wet.

But maybe that was just bathwater.

Nevertheless, Emerald wasted no time as she dipped two fingers in more until they were all the way in up to her knuckles, and slowly slid them out, repeating.

Perhaps she could work in some teasing.

"Emerald…" Cinder moaned, gripping Emerald's arm as her knees shook with the increasing pleasure. "Faster, Em…"

Emerald did just what she was asked and increased her tempo, adding another finger which earned a satisfying moan.

She felt Cinder push herself against her as she came closer to her release, Emerald could feel it as the walls tightened around her fingers. She leaned more into Cinder enjoying the warmth. Seeing how close her mouth was to her boss' chest, she took the opportunity to give Cinder a cherry on top, and gently bit her nipple.

Emerald smiled as she felt Cinder shiver, her release taking over her body.

"Bed," Cinder whispered. "Now." With that, she walked out of the bathroom, still nude. Emerald stood still for a quick moment before following.

As soon as they reached Cinder's bedroom, they were upon each other, kissing passionately. In one swift movement, they were on the bed with Emerald on top. "Should I grab one of the condoms?" she asked.

Cinder slowly shook her head. "No. I think it's time for what we discussed last New Year's."

Emerald sputtered in disbelief. "W-What? You want to…"

"Yes, Emerald. I'm ovulating right now." She took hold of Emerald's penis. "I want us to make a baby."

Emerald's crimson eyes went wide, before relaxing. "Okay. Let's do it. Let's make a baby."

Cinder smiled. "Ready?" Her response was Emerald's cock slipping into her vagina. Cinder shuddered, gasping at the sensation. This was different than before. She rocked her hips with every steady thrust, each time Emerald's cock going deeper and deeper.

"Yes…" Cinder groaned. "Cum deep inside me, Emerald… give me your hot cum… and we'll make a baby."

Emerald grabbed Cinder's breasts, still thrusting. "I'll cum in you as many times as it takes, honey… I'm gonna fuck you even as our child moves in you!"

They both groaned as the thrusts grew in speed, Emerald's urethra leaking foaming precum. After a little, Emerald shifted in her spot to get a better angle.

A thin coat of sweat covered the two as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Emerald…" Cinder breathed. "I don't know how it took me this long to tell you, but… I love you."

Emerald smiled, kissing Cinder. "I love you too. Now bend over."

Cinder raised an eyebrow as she followed Emerald's movements, getting to her hands and knees. "Gonna fuck me like the bitch in heat that I am? Give me a big, strong litter?"

Emerald chuckled as she continued her thrusts, slamming her cock all the way in. "You know it." She leaned over taking Cinder's breast into her hand, she rolled the woman's nipple in her fingers enjoying the moans of pleasure that came with it. Both could feel that they would be at their limits soon. Soon enough, thrusts grew faster as moans grew louder, both shaking as they were pushed to the breaking point. Emerald gave one last hard thrust as she came inside Cinder, and with this Cinder came as well.

Both panted as they stayed in this position for a good few moments.

"Cinder…" Emerald panted, embracing her lover.

"Yes Em…"

"…Do you really love me? Or was that just… a-am I just…"

"That… is the stupidest question I have ever heard you ask me…"

"…Cinder?"

"I do love you… I meant what I said. It wasn't a fling of the moment kind of thing… I meant it truly."

Emerald smiled, cuddling up to Cinder. "Thank you…" she whispered, resting her face in Cinder's shoulder.

Cinder cradled Emerald's head in her hands, falling asleep.

* * *

Five Months Later

* * *

Cinder sighed deeply as she sat back in her office chair. It was, on the whole, a quite boring day. Not always much to do on a Tuesday. But, she thought, rubbing her stomach, at least she had company. She was due to enter maternity leave in a few months, due to her baby.

…Her baby. Her little one. Brought to being in a night of passion with her lover, Emerald Sustrai. Her. Cinder Fall. A mother. She had to be dreaming.

…Well.

If that little bump was any indication, she thought, I'm not dreaming.


End file.
